Children of the Huntress and the Underworld Prince
by The Northern DireWolf
Summary: When both of their demigod body's are sacrificed to seal a giant rampaging beast inside of their children. Both where lead to believe they died during the sealing process. Now father has find out the truth after many years what will happen. How will the fates for both worlds change. How will this affect Olympia's and more importantly how will the mother react.
1. The Prince Returns

The Prince Returns

It was another cold October night within Konoha also known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Although this night seems to be an otherworldly night as if the shadow of death was lingering over the village. The streets seemed to be a void of life and sound expect for to figures running and jumping from roof to roof the air around them seems to have a the dark embrace of death.

One of the figures was a man wearing a cloaked and a beast right next to the man. As they continue to move around man turn to the beast next to him "go and watch the old man let me know when he's on his way." They then split up on to continue his mission the other to start theirs.

Tonight was not just any October night now it is was October 10 years after the Kyuubi or the Nine-Tails Kitsune had attacked Konoha. The night of that attack all thoughts years ago when hundreds of civilian and dozens of shinobi died. One group in protecting the village the other who just happened to live there. As a whole the village lose a lot but nothing could comparison to what else they lost that night the loss of their leader the villages Fourth Hokage and his wife.

They were both killed during the sealing of the giant rampaging beast inside of their two children. Unlike what everyone has been lead to believe there are actually two children that have the beast was sealed inside of them. So that they could share the burden of having half of the beast and its mighty power sealed inside. One was blond-haired boy and the other a red-head much like her mother both having blue eyes like both their parents.

No more than a few hours old and these two children had already been given a great burden on to that and they could change the course of the future. After the sealing was complete the damage was done the Fourth and his wife lay by their children as they said what many would feel was their last good-bye. But there where secretes about them that very few ever knew that might change your mind on that.

Even though the Forth wanted both of the children to be seen as heroes. One is treated like the beast's reincarnation and the other was completely forgotten. Their names are Naruto Uzumaki and Mia both children of the late Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki -Namikaze the very same people who gave their lives to save the village also sacrificed their children to keep it save.

Even though they both wanted his children to be seen as heroes they were ever treated as such. Naruto is seen as the very same beast that his father died to seal away. Well his sister is treaded a somewhat better than her brother. Although she is not treated as well as the other kids all because she hangs around her brother Naruto. But enough with the history and let move onto where our story truly takes place.

Tonight is October 10 the Night of Konoha's annual Kyuubi festival a time of remembrance and festival fun. However it is never fun for two little kids both of whom were running for their lives from a group of angry villagers for some reason neither knew. One of the children had bright blond-haired boy and was wearing an orange jumpsuit the other child had scarlet haired girl and was wearing a purple jumpsuit they were both 5 years old and both were completely scared out of their mind.

These two had been friends for as long as either of them could remember. Even though she is look down at for hanging out the boy she never stop hang around him even when they attack by villagers. When the boy had finally asked her why she was still hanging out with him when she could get hurt for just being around him she simply said "Because you are like a brother to me and it feels right being by your side."

They were chased for over 2 hours well saying horrible things like "run you demon brats" "demon whore" or many thing far worse than any child at their age should ever hear. The children manage to keep away from the village until the villagers where finally able to trap them inside in a dark ally. Even though a group of Anbu watch unseen not too far away from them although they refuse to help them as the villager move to attack the kids with sticks, knives, torches, or anything else they could grab.

As they continue to get closer, they continue shout those god awful things at these little kids. However, unseen by everyone the dark blue cloaked figure was standing on the roof directly a crossed from this all with his teeth clenched so tight that steel would shatters into millions of shards just by the sheer force that being exerted. If you were able to see inside of his mouth you would see microscopic cracks begin to form.

As they Villagers get closer the young blond-haired boy moves the young red-haired girl behind him saying "That he would protect her with everything he had to protect his sister." As one of the bulkier villager's bring down a stick at the kids screaming "die you demon spawn" as all the villagers and the Anbu watch with smirks of satisfaction as the stick came down.

The cloak figure had enough of what was happening and jumps appears right in front of the kids. He then grabs the stick that was coming at them with his fingerless glove cover hand before it can even reach the kids. As his grip quickly tightens around the stick it shatters it to multiple pieces. He then proceeds to punch said man so hard it causes him to go flying back towards his group.

The figure now standing in front of everyone stands at an impressive 6'2 and look very muscular even through his cloak. He also was his sword diagonally on his back the sword itself having a slightly curved to the blade and a skull where guard and handle meet. The handle also had a light curve to it and a ring on the end so that you switch to a reverse grips and back easily.

He was now staring directly at the villagers with a look that full with so much hatred and was leaking massive amounts of killer intent that would even cause Shinigami himself to flinch slightly. He then screams at the group "The hell do you fucker's think you're doing to my son and daughter you ungrateful basters." After that everyone started to do impressive imitated gasping fish. Well the kids look at each other than at the man and both scream at the same time "You're our father then where the hell have you been all this time you bastard." he simply turns to them as says "I have been out of the village and just got back to come and get you guys and this is what I come and when I see the old man again I have a lot of words for him."

The villager who were now shocked and way beyond sacred tried to back away however a wall of fire suddenly rose up directly behind them. This made them immediately stop in their tracks as to not hit the fire wall behind them. However, these flames were different from any other ones the look like the fires from Amaterasu herself had brought them forth.

The Anbu who were hidden suddenly appear in between the man and the villagers. The Captain stated that "we are going to have to take you in for assaulting a villager for no clear reason." the figure, the kids, and even some of the villager's looked at him as if he was insane. Instead of simply replying he starts to remove the hood on his cloak and remarks "I was once an Anbu captain like yourself."

The captain smirks thinking he understands what was happening but it fades to that of an angry one as soon as he continues "O I knew that Anbu had fallen but to fall this far as to simply allow such An **INSIGNIFICANT PILE OF SHIT LIKE YOURSELF TO EVEN BE ALLOWED TO WARE THAT MASKS IS SAD**." " **BUT TO FALLEN THIS FAR AS TO ALLOW SOMEONE LIKE YOU TO BE A CAPTAIN IS SIMPLY BEYOND BELIEF**."

As he finishing removing his hood and his face with his blond and red hair that reaches his mid-back and looks like that of Madara Uchiha. The Anbu except the captain and all the older villager take in a mediate breath and only one thing ran thru their head "Oh Fuck."

As one of them simply said in a scruffy voice "the prince has returned and we have attacked his kids may the gods help us." Anyone how didn't know who this man was look at the scruffy voice as if he had just become senile

Chapter one end

Author Note

Well that chapter one I hope you all enjoyed my first story since I got flamed out over two years ago so if you enjoyed it then please leave me a review telling my what you liked and if you feel that I should change something feel free but to all of you flamers out there well it will just be remove and the person how wrote it. Also hears something just for you to think about flamers I don't give a flying fuck what you think because I had fun and loved writing this.


	2. Retribution

Retribution

 **Sorry everyone I have been busy with** **collage** **my finales and then graduation. As well moving back home and staring a new internship at the local power plant. So I have also been** **tired** **from all the work everyone** **have been doing** **for the outage. For people how don't know what an outage is in a plant it when a plant shuts down half of its process to make repairs on the equipment. I love interning at this plant and would love for it became an** **actual** **job.**

 _Last time:_

As one of them simply said in a scruffy voice "the prince has returned and we have attacked his kids may the gods help us." Anyone how didn't know who this man was look at the scruffy voice as if he had just become senile.

 _Now:_

Prince that was the name people called him mostly out of respect but other it was out of fear. He was 6'2 and had a body one could only assume could exist if it was chiseled out of stone. He was one of the only man other than his brother to have a "flee on sight order" however he was a SS rank shinobi in the bingo book. Even though he looks like his brother the only real differences being Nathans red/blond hair and his eyes that was a mix between Royal and Navy blue. Another reason people liked to call him prince more than his other names is because he acts like a prince as well as has looks like one.

Though most people called him prince his full name was Nathan Namikaze the quote " _older brother to the fourth_ " but people mostly just called him prince for the way he treats everyone even his enemy. Though this name was only one of the many that he had earned for instance Hellfire or Uzushiogakure's angel of death.

Though may think of Nathan as a prince he can be one of the most sadistic and violent bastard you will ever meet if you treat one of his precise people the wrong way. A lesson that may people have had the privilege of learned the hard way. Unlike most young shinobi he was beyond extremely talented and was actually promoted to the position of Anbu commander at the age of 15 but not just of any Anbu but maelström the specialized Anbu of Uzushiogakure or Village Hidden by Whirling Tides.

The Maelstrom training could be compared to a mix between the Ancient Spartan's and typical Anbu training. A program where at least 30-40% failed within the first year another 30% would fail before the end. At minima only 30% of the total who applied are actually able to complete the training and most of them are around 20 to 25 years old. Nathan completed his training at age 11 and within a year and a half was promoted to Maelstrom captain and after two and a half years of no stop work got promoted to a commander.

"Excellent someone still knows who I am good then you should also know what happens next" said Nathan as he look at the man. He then smiled but this smile only promised pain in the most sadistic way possible.

He the looks at his kids with a look that was filled with what could only be described as fatherly love and then smiles. Then look directly at Mia "you look so much like your mother when she was your age but you definitely have my personality." as he turns to Naruto he smiles again "you may look like me but you are definitely you mothers son." and when he looks at both he simply said "know that I love you and will answer all you questions after this, I promise."

"Are You Fucking Ignore Me You Mother Fucking Bustard" the Anbu captain screamed at him. Nathan simply stared at the man as he had completely forgotten that he was there "O so I was right you are an insignificant because I completely forgot you were here my bad" has he rubs the back of his head with a smile and laughs.

Everyone in that ally way face faulted at that before the captain grew a tick mark and screamed out "I'm done with this I am here by ordered you to come with me and my men. Now come with me and leave these people alone before I KILL YOU" that got everyone to look back and forth between the two a few time wondering what Nathan would do.

Nathan just looked at the captain like he was insane before a prank came to his mind "Well know that is intimidation as okay" and as everyone looks shocked before he smiled so wide it was about to split his face.

"That what I would be say if you were well actually INTIMIDATING at all or if YOU COULD KILL ME." he then paused before continuing "Because you little bitch I'm so far out of your league that even with one-hand tied behind my back and being blindfolded folded I could still kill you like as if you were a mere Genin and I was a Kage."

This didn't sit right with the young Anbu captain who took an extreme offence to this and without thinking charge directly at Nathan shouting "Shut Up and Die" as the captain drew his sword. As he got next to Nathan stabbed him in the chest directly under his lungs right through the heart. The caption smiled in triumph as he pulled out his sword "what was that about how I couldn't kill you. You dam fool well how do you like me now." as the body dropped to the floor as the captain simply walked back to his men.

Everyone looked shocked as a man who was able to walk through an enemy battalion without getting hurt had just died right in front of them. The Naruto and Mia were about to cry because they finally had some family but now it was gone. However, a warm father toned voice whispered to them saying "don't worry I'm right here". As the alley became silent as a dark laughter begin to fill it sending chills through the alley. "Thank You" the dark voice said after it had stopped laughing "You just solved my problem because you see I promised that I would only kill 8 people today well I came to get my kids. Although I need 9 body's for something and I didn't feel like killing today and you just solved my problem." as the dead body transformed into same man who had tried to hit the kids early and were the man had stood was now empty.

Nathan then appeared out of the darkness smiling surprising everyone. "Here's another think that you should know that since you attacked me. Now I have every right to fight back and kill you without it being held against me" the smile never left his face. As he walked up to the body he bit his thumb drawing blood and running though hand sings before put his hand on the dead man and shouting "SUMMONING JUTSU" as two dark purple circles formed on either side of the dead body and drew all the blood from the body into them.

Everyone was too shocked to say or do anything as blood finished entering into the Summing circles. After all the blood was completely drained into the summing circles two ancient undead soldiers. Who that carried a large swords that looked like kubikiribocho but were made of a blackish red metal. Which the soldiers wielded like they were any normal one hand sword. One was wearing armor like roman legionary and the other had Ancient Spartan armor.

The undead soldiers stared directly at the crowd with deep black eyes before looking at Nathan before speaking "Tho schow di fectic otho" only three living people in that alley understood what they had said _"why have you summoned us"_ Nathan simply replied "den su de nie" translation _"simple to serve me"_ the soldiers look at him and replied at the same time "utsen dey ti shoto ni rennie" or for though who could understand them " _what are your order my prince_ " he replied so that everyone could understand him "simple kill the four people with the masks and any four members of the in that group and their blood is yours once you're done."

The soldiers looked at them and replies "uth di casom ni rennie" however the twins heard it as _"as you command my prince"_ still surprised that they could understand what was being said even though they had never heard or had been taught this language.

Their father looked at them and smiled before saying "confused how you can understand me and my summons" they both looked at him and knotted their heads "simple your my kids and this is the language of my subjects" they simply looked at him skeptically before he smiled "what just because I didn't raise you for five years doesn't my I never gave you anything but I tell you everything after this is over I promise" they looked surprised by this "however look at me for a second" they both complied before they fell asleep due to being in a Genjutsu.

He looked directly at his undead solider and said in a very demonic way "WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING STATING THEIR GO DO YOUR JOBS NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU AND DO IT MYSELF" everyone was surprised how he could become so cruel so suddenly. What happened after Nathan screaming at his soldiers could only be described as a blood bath for anyone that had the horror of watching it happen.

They only stopped when they had completed their assigned task they looked at their prince as if asking if there was anything more that he need of them Nathan just shook his head no. Before they left the lifted their sword and all the blood from the dead ran into their sword and then they disappeared just as fast as they had arrived leaving no sings they were ever their other than the sword marks.

Nathan looked at the rest of the group and his looked darkened as he sensed something familiar coming toward him. "LEAVE NOW BEFORE I CALL THEM BACK TO KILL ALL OF YOU" not need to be told twice they all ran away as if hell itself was coming after them before he look around and let out a sigh. He then piled up the bodies with the captain on top before walking up to the kid and sitting down by them waited for them to wake up. After they had woken up they were at startled at the dead bodies until their father brought them into a hug and began whispering comforting word to then as he kissed their head promising then that nothing was going to happen to them for this.

Five minutes after they had settled down and were about to fall asleep again in their dad arms two large beast jump into the alleyway startling the two however before they could scream. Nathan just brought them closer said "that nothing was going to hurt them as long as he was there." he simply got up before looked at the beasts then proceeded to chewing them out for scaring the kids. As the kid looked at the beast again they could see that one were a very large wolf so big that their father could ride it and different color fox with 5 tails that was about ¾ the size of the overgrown wolf.

After he had finished chewing out the wolf and fox he asked the wolf "if the king was on the move" the wolf replied "Yes, the king was on the move" the kids looked confused as their father looked upset however before the twins could ask what was wrong he turned to the Fox. He then asked the fox if she had gotten what he asked for. The fox quickly unrolled her tails showing a sword that was so black that it could clearly be seen in the darkest cave. The sword was giving off the same black flames as the earlier wall of flames but these flames seemed different somehow. The sword itself looked like something a demon would wield in combat. Their father thanked the fox before grabbing the sword before stabbing it into the Anbu captain's back.

He then backed up towards the kids and asked if they what the answers now or later Naruto and Mia looked at each other for a minute before they started to think that this was really their father. They then putting on series faces and replying "we what you to tell us the truth now because we can handle the truth" their father smiled and said "you two are defiantly my children and I couldn't be more proud to say that to you both. However, if you what answers now than you're going to have to come with my to the house which you guys should have been living in since we were gone."

At first they seemed hesitant but they steeled their resolve after all he did just save them even after the Anbu told him to leave. So they decided that they had to know the truth "we will come only if you promise that you or your friends here won't hurt" the man and beasts simply smiled and looked at each other and laughed before their father replied "why would I hurt either of you after I just saved you and have waited to see you since before you were born."

He then told then to get on either the fox or the wolf so they could move faster Mia got on the fox and Naruto got the wolf. The two beasts then wrapped their tails around the kids to keep them from falling off before they all took off at high speeds toward the Namikaze estate.

After five minutes the third Hokage appeared with his personal Anbu guards in the alley were everything had happened. Looking at the scene and the body pile he then gasped as he gazed and paled at the sight of sword sticking out of the dead Anbu captains back he then screamed at the Anbu agent who was about to remove it "Don't touch that sword" this caused the Anbu stop in his track and asked why the third simply stated that it would kill him. With the arrogates of the Anbu youth who think that they can't die he quickly grab the sword and screamed as he became a pile ash. The Hokage simply garbed a special piece of fabric before griping the handle of the blade and pulling it out before he left to go home and prepare for the next day and what was to come.

 **Author Note**

For anyone who are still confused by the fact I said the fourth where the kids father in chapter one and now I'm saying His brother Nathan is the father that will all be explained in the next chapter. As for anyone who can figure it out than I give you a Virtual cake and Virtual congratulatory pat on the back but please do tell anyone else you ruin the plot. So for those who can't figure it out well you will simply have waited for chapter 3. I'm also thinking of getting a Bata reader because writing Dialog is more difficult them one could imagine and because if have problems with some aspects of writing. Another note is that I'm not sure if the lighting thief book will be its own story or not depending on how the story progresses and how my readers feel about it. There is also a poll for the next story line I plan to on write so go vote if you want.


	3. Lies and Truth

**Sorry it took so long I have had a major issue getting motivated or when I did get motivated every time I thought of something it just did work or it had to come later in the story. So I hope you all will understand that plus a lot of shit has happened and still trying to have somewhat of a life with it all is hard to manage but I back now and will try to update a least once a month. And so I can forewarn everybody I'm going to change the story up but hopefully it won't be way too OC because that's not what I'm going for but whatever happens with the story happens. Anyway enough talk, let's fight oops wrong phrase o'well on with the story**

Lies and the Truth

As the group of man and beast made it halfway to their destination they slowed so Nathan could make a few blood clones to go and clean the house because he was sure no one had cleaned it in the last five years.

30 minutes after the clones were made the kids had fallen asleep but, after such an exhausting day who could blame them. So with that done the group continued on as Nathan began to think about how exactly he was going to tell the kids everything and not overwhelm them.

"What are you worrying about just tell them everything" said the black wolf as he looked back at Nathan

"Easy for you to say Geiden because you're not the one that has to do it" Nathan growled back at the wolf

"Nathan, Geiden does have a point you should just tell them everything" said the fox as Geiden then had a victorious smirk on his face

"However Geiden it's not as easy as you are thinking it is as he does have to explain it to 5 year olds." continued the fox

"Your right like always Angel" Nathan replied as they continue running "I just wish I knew how to tell them everything and still have them believe it's true. I mean it is a little hard to believe."

"Since when has anything challenging ever stopped you" Geiden replied laughing

"Well I guess you have a point there you old bastard of a wolf." laughed out Nathan before frowning "But I will just tell them and if they don't believe me I will just have to prove it to them"

"And he's back dammit and I was just starting to like the other you better" replied Geiden

This earned him a smacked on the head by one of angel's tails "Geiden be nice for me please." replied angel well staring at him with very seductive look this caused Geiden to blush well he look away and agreed to be nice

After that they all shared a good laugh as they continued to the Namikaze estates. As they arrived at the gate they took in the familiar sight of home. The gate itself was made of a dark black metal surrounded by a mix of stone and fence walls.

 _Inside the gate_

The estate was very large about the size of the entire Uchiha clan compound but only contained one large manor on top of the hill in the center of the plot of land. The house was surrounded by a beautiful lush field of grass and many tall trees scattered around. There was also many kinds of animals running around not one bit scared of those entering the estate. The multiple level manor was a large and extremely beautiful that made with a mixer of different styles. The walls of the home was a dark red colored wood well the roof consisted of jet black clay tiles. The windows were trimmed with silver frame. The front double door was a dark mahogany wood engraved with a scene of a silver wolf howling at the moon on one and a warrior in a battle stance on the other.

The outside of the home was surrounded by a large wrap around deck floor was made from western red cedar wood. The braces that were holding up the deck roof were small marble columns like that of ancient Greek. There was also a medium size garden right outside of the entryway/lounge that was connected by a sliding door that led outside. The garden had a stone pathway that lead to the various rooms of the manor. To the left of the entry way as the dining room and was connected to the kitchen. The dining room was a simple design with large windows and a large Table. However, the kitchen was more elegant with chrome appliances, maple wood cabinets and granite counter tops. To the right of the garden was the clan library/study room. This room was filled with many book from clan Justus to family recipes and anything in between.

The back of the garden led to the two-story home which held the bedrooms and bathrooms and a family room complete with fireplace. In the back of the house was the training dojo, a swimming pool and a medium sized lake with crystal clear water that was surrounded by tall trees. As it was late at night Nathan decided that the kids need to be laid down to sleep and he would deal with everything after they were clean and had a large breakfast. So after both Geiden and Angel had laid Naruto and Mia down Nathan decided to have a chat with the old man Hokage alone.

 _Hokage tower_

Hiruzen Sarutobi better known as the third Hokage was having a bad day and it wasn't due to paperwork no it was far worse than that. First he had to deal with the council meetings and the fucking power-hungry civilians and elders, then with the villager and their damn annual fox hunt which only a handful of villager were against, but worst of all he now had to deal with one pissed off father who could fight and kill over 10 S rank ninja without breaking a sweat.

"By the Shinto's I'm getting too old for this shit" Hiruzen sighed out not expecting an answer

"Well from what I saw tonight you sure are old man" replied a voice from the shadows

"Who's there show yourself" Hiruzen replied

The shadowy figure did as told but looked away before say "well now no how have you been, I'm sorry I lied to you about the kids, or here's your sword back." the voice replied before stepping out of the shadows to show Nathan "I thought the leaf was supposed to have that will of fire you preached so much about old man and not form a mob to attack children." Nathan then turned screamed at the aged Hokage "Oh how the mighty fall my once most trusted friend."

The third rapidly paled as Nathan stepped closer with a frown on his face. Now the third was scared of the man standing in front of him because not only could he easily kill him but also the entire village if he wanted to. And added to the fact that he was also angry with both him and most of the village now didn't help the matter at all.

"Good to see you my old friend" the third replied with a forced smile

"Don't think that trying to play the grandfather act is going to work anymore old man I came for my answers and I want them now you fucken bastierd" Nathan said with a growl

The third went as pale then a ghost "I'm sorry old friend but I just couldn't keep them safe no matter how hard I tried but I had reasons for what I did."

"I'm real sure you did Saru that would explain the ambu I had to kill to save my kids" Nathan replied with a frown

The third looked down in shame as he knew he had failed to protect his close friends own children "I and the village have failed you but do not take out your aggregations on the village it is my fault at failing to see the danger."

"I just want to know why you lied to us, what has all happened and who to trusted that's it Hiruzen" Nathan sighed "I didn't come to kill you but now it's only because I know how hard the job is and how much you mean to the kids."

Hiruzen relaxed some after hearing this at least he wasn't going to be killed. "I didn't want to lie to you but I had to -"

"what the hell do you mean you had to lie do you know the what we have been through because of me having to seal the nine-tails I nearly lost her dammit it took almost 2.5 years for her to forgive me." Nathan all but shouted out

"You don't understand the rabid goddess is going to return" Hiruzen

Nathan calmed down some but still looked upset about being lied to but didn't speak so Hiruzen took that as sing to continue

"Fates came to me before you guys reformed showed me what was to happen and only your kids could stop it" Hiruzen finished

"Don't you think I knew this I'm the Shinto primordial god of fate, family, and elements" Nathan replied "unfortunately I do see now that my plan would have made things more difficult for everyone I forgive you for lying to me Hiruzen."

"Thank you my friend I'm glad you do" replied Hiruzen "however not much has changed since you guys have been gone."

"Less I have to worry about then I guess, so who should I trust on the council." remarked Nathan

"Well you that depends on you but I would recommend anyone on the shinobi side." Hiruzen said

"I will decide who I should trust in two-week after you call a council meeting for me." Nathan said before turned to leave to head home before

Hiruzen spoke "And just why would I do something that"

"Because you still owe me big time for making me miss 5 years of my kids' lives" Nathan simply stated before melding back into the shadows and returning home

Nathan went upstairs and when to sleep for a few hours before he would get up to make breakfast for the kids and him to enjoy.

 **Finally done with this chapter hope you all enjoy it if not PM or drop me a review to let me know what I need to change. Also I am going to include the Lightning Thief into the story anyway later Readers**


End file.
